Dear Recording
by Ticking-Crocodile
Summary: So, had a pretty good weekend. Taped the latest episode of Dr.Sexy, kicked back with a beer at Bobby's, got some hot chick's phone number at some bar in town; oh and- found out that flying douche bags control the universe. AU. DESTIEL. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Recording,

Jimmy says that it's meant to say 'Dear Diary' at the top of the page, but I have yet to understand that term and therefore shall stay with my aforementioned 'Recording'. Which is exactly what this is.

I have become a tad lonely lately. This has never bothered me before, but that tiny ache that started in the pit of my stomach has only grown worse. I believe it may have something to do with my adjourned trip to the 'Outside World' a week ago. Uriel had warned me that mingling with the 'Mud Monkeys' (as he is so fond of calling them) would only lead to certain disaster. I find this completely untrue.

Having lived the majority of my long existence for the most part alone or with my fellow kin, I have not gained what is best described as a social polish. Gabriel is the first to call me a 'Socially Retarded Pariah'. I thought the name calling a tad harsh at the time, but now I must face the truth of this statement if the stint to the market is anything to go by.

It was after I had the argument with Uriel and I needed to get out of this house; this prison of mine. Oh I have known how to leave the house for a long time now, but until now I have never seen a need to have to do so. I was strictly told to stay in that house and I am obedient and loyal. But now I am beginning to have my doubts. And that scares me.

So I had to get away. I physically could not take the pressure on my abdomen any longer and I had difficulty breathing. So I stole away underneath the massive hole I had come upon one day on a nice stroll outside and made off towards the nearest town.

The entire affair was a complete disaster that resulted in a harsh punishment and I am being watched now more than ever. I do not think what I did should result in such a punishment, but I was later informed that Zachariah was in a terrible mood because some human hunter at the Corporation had the gall to punch him in the face. Luckily, Zachariah doesn't know that mostly everyone had cheered a little at hearing that. It's difficult to really like Zachariah.

Jimmy has even been found out, but thankfully it was by Balthazar and he let it go and promised not to tell the others. He told me he understood the need for some outside company. He looked so sad at the time and I had no words that could comfort him so I kept silent.

I'm just glad he didn't exorcise Jimmy being as how he's my only friend that's not related to me. Even if he's a ghost.

Jimmy and I had a chance meeting when I had first begun exploring the new mansion that Raphael had moved me to. He told me that as the youngest in the garrison I was ill equipped to help them out. It saddens me how little faith they put in me. I would do anything within my power to help my brothers and sisters and they know that. But I won't question Raphael's decision. I just wish I didn't have to be all alone in the house in the middle of nowhere Kansas.

I seem to have strayed from the original topic. Jimmy told me that he had been murdered in the basement while trying to protect his wife and daughter. A sad tale indeed, but I find him beyond courageous and he informs me of many things about the outside world that otherwise I would not know about.

We had discovered that he could move anywhere around the house with me instead of being tethered in the room where he had been murdered. This is unprecedented I discovered later on as I researched the topic on ghosts more thoroughly in the well equipped library.

This might be an effect of being in the presence of an angel. I'll have to inquire further to one of my brothers. Perhaps Baltazar will be able to explain it to me the next time he visits. Though he is very busy with work at the Corporation and I would hate to distract him in any way.

Though Jimmy tells me that he doubts anyone will stop by after my little stunt I pulled at the market. I was unaware that paper bills were necessary for acquiring an apple. I highly deem it unworthy of an Angel of the Lord requiring a need to purchase something that the Lord has bestowed upon us all. Jimmy says that that is the way of the world. Humans, I have discovered, are very unusual indeed.

I wish to know more about them, but I must stay here as my brother's have commanded. So instead I ask Jimmy my questions. Most he can answer easily, but others even he, with all his knowledge on human life, finds difficult to explain.

Like my question about why he was still here on Earth, without peace, even though he surely belongs in Heaven for all his loyalty. He told me it was because he missed his family. That was one emotion I did understand. I miss my family. In that way I am identical to Jimmy. Able to see my family and know that they are okay, but unable to help them. Jimmy tells me that I can still help them and that I need to prove it to them. I find this an impossible task if I am meant to stay in this house and rot. Jimmy merely shakes his head and leaves when I try to explain this to him and I am not sure what that gesture implies.

It's been a week since I traveled to the outside world and I am feeling lonelier than ever. It had been so noisy and crowded in that market, a complete contrast to my quiet and empty house. Jimmy told me that it is always like that. I wish to know more, but I cannot disobey orders again. I'm finding it harder and harder to stay.

**Castiel**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short but... meh. They'll get longer.**

**So! Hey howdy hey~ This is my first Supernatural AND Slash fiction and I am super duper excited! I've been a crazy Destiel fangirl for a while now and really it was only a matter of time before I started a story. But anywooo, enjoy please and if you review special things will happen to you. Special things being like... A FREE LLAMA! (and by free I mean nonexistent-terms and conditions apply.)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean Winchester- Log on**

This is so fucking stupid. You punch one guy in the face and then all of a sudden you're forced into writing down your "feelings" and shit like that in a fucking diary or whatever. This is something I bet Sammy does.

I am a hunter. HUNTER. I have better things to do with my time than writing down what makes me tic (which is a helluva list, lemme tell ya) instead of doing my job and hunt down all the baddies and saving people. No I'm stuck with this stupid ass assignment of writing down who I've got a crush on and all my juvenile little problems while people are getting killed!

If I had known that punching Zachariah in the face would result in this, I would have punched him harder. Really make it count, ya know? The prick had it coming with all his condescending smirks and snide comments obviously directed at me. He may be a corporate boss, but Dean Winchester doesn't take any shit from a brown nosing corporal who does nothing but sit in an office all day and boss the honest working little men around. It's enough to piss anyone off.

Sammy says I shouldn't have done it as he bitch faced at me. Like he hadn't laughed like the dork he is when I first told him about me sucker punching the dick straight in the nose.

But then I got in trouble. And was promptly informed that because of my "anger issues" I had to take counseling. Me! In counseling! I firmly believe that I have no "anger issues" at all. I just did what everyone else wanted to do. I'm an actions kinda guy is all.

But the head honcho doesn't give a crap about that. So not only do I have to endure this form of torture, but me and my team also, on top of everything else, is being forced to work a crap ass job of watching some creepy guy in some creepy house in the middle of fucking nowhere.

This job should be for some lower class recon team, but not me! Haven't I proved my worth of all the evil shit I've done away with for the company? I guess not if I'm being stuck doing this sort of boring as hell job.

So here I am with Sammy, my little brother extraordinaire, sitting in my baby (black Impala, beautiful and majestic and can handle anything be it demon or bird crap) in front of the classic haunted house at the end of the block that all the neighborhood children pranked each other into entering.

And surprise, surprise- NOTHING IS HAPPENING.

Sure I've had to do night watches before, but at least there were signs of life forms at some point. No, this house was silent like a grave and as far as I could tell no one lived there.

So it isn't that much of a surprise that I got real bored real quick.

"Dean! Cut it out!" Sam bitched besides me in the passenger seat. He hadn't even looked over at me as I messed with the dials on the radio; too busy being serious as he sat hunched over and peering through his binoculars at the house of the living nobody. Too busy being a nerd.

"Aw, come on Sammy! This is the most boring job to date!" I complained. Sam rolled his eyes and didn't even respond, merely going back to his watching. I didn't press it anymore for the moment. I was just glad Sam was back and seemingly okay.

Which was a lot to ask for considering his fiancé just died.

It had happened when Sam was on a hunt with me at least a month back. We had been tracking down a white woman that cold night. Still high from our victorious salt and burn and just thinking about going out to grab a beer, Sam had received a call telling him that his whole apartment building had burned down. His fiancé was still inside and hadn't made it.

Poor Sam still believes it's his entire fault and if he had just been there none of it would have happened. I'm trying to get him to see that he couldn't have prevented any of it but I really don't think I'm doing a good enough job.

So just add that on all the things I can't do for my brother; or my whole family for that matter. Still can't find Dad, Mom's dead and can't find who murdered her, and now my little brother has thrown himself in trying to save everyone he can along with helping me find Dad. It's obviously put a large strain on him, if his sleepless nights are anything to go by. He'll try to hide it or play it off in the morning, but I can tell.

So what can I do? Crack jokes, pretend everything is going to be find, and just be there for him?

That's the game plan for now anyway.

And not only do I have to worry about the mental health of Sam, but there's also been all sorts of disappearances going on at ., the company where all hunters work to get rid of all the evil filth mucking up the streets. For several months now, company workers have poofed from thin air like the last slice of cake at a fat kid party with no explanation at all.

Tons are working on figuring this out as the disappearances continue to increase. But me? It's become personal. Not but two months ago, right before Sam's fiancé died in that fire, my dad disappeared without a word to me or anyone. No one has seen him since.

So instead of being out there and looking everywhere for him, I'm stuck here. Watching this house and its mysteriously hidden owner.

I hope Zachariah's nose is hurting him, hell I hope it's broken. Because I'm getting a really bad feeling about this entire assignment and I just want it to at least be worth it in the end.

**Log Off**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did anyone else watch the last episode of Supernatural? Can I just say that Becky is my hero? Though if given the choice of selling my soul (and mind you, I would only do this with Crowley- no other demon will do) I would ask for Castiel back and him and Dean to finally get with the man/angel lovin' already. Then when my 10 years are up, I will work for Crowley in gathering information on the Winchesters. And by information, I mean Destiel observations. I would be a happy little demon.**

**I wasn't really expecting all the reviews that I got on that first chapter considering how short it was! Thanks guys! You may or may not get a llama in the mail in 5-10 business days. I just whisper in their ears to go to all my reviewers and send them on their merry ways. I don't know whether or not they actually end up at the right destination or not. Maybe I should give them GPS systems? Can you imagine Cas with a GPS? "Dean I don't understand- the voice keeps telling me to make an immediate legal u-turn." A u-turn back to Dean! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: (Have I even done one of these yet?) I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Cas would be back and I wouldn't be letting down all the hardcore fans out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Recording,

I am being watched, and not so subtly either. Balthazar left yesterday and won't be back for at least another two weeks and he didn't mention anything about anyone else stopping by to visit me, so I am quite alone save for Jimmy.

I think it would be best to call one of my brothers and inform them about this situation, but… I don't think I will. Jimmy says I'm "being a little rebel". Maybe I am. My disobedience both terrifies and excites me. So I believe I shall keep quiet about the fact that there is a black '67 Chevy Impala parked behind the clutter of trees in the front driveway.

They have no idea that I'm aware of their reconnaissance. I feel compelled to learn more about my spies no matter how much it seems like a bad idea to Jimmy. The nature of my rebellion far exceeds even my own expectations. Jimmy says it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for. I do not quite follow this logic. What is there to "watch out for"? But I digress.

I had decided it best to gain some further knowledge. Maybe if I could successfully deal with this situation on my own, then perhaps my brothers will see that I could be quite helpful to them after all. Though I like to try and stay cautiously optimistic about these things I can't help but to point out that the likelihood of my stubborn brothers changing their minds is far fetched. Jimmy tells me to keep with the cautiously optimistic.

So I flew around the two men in the car after the second day and eavesdropped carefully in the shadows. I'm pleased to say that I have done this twice already and haven't been found out once. Though it has come to my attention that my stalkers are a tad on the oblivious side and seem to be tightly wrapped around their own problems. And they have some problems. It saddens me and I wish I could help them in some way, I am and angel after all, and I feel like I have come to know the two brothers who were supposed to be watching me while I watch them. But Jimmy warns me that it would be a horrifically terrible idea to make any contact whatsoever. I feel he's being a tad theatrical about the whole thing.

But yes, I learned much about the two inhabitants that first time. They were already bickering when I had snuck up behind one side of the car. The windows were open, letting the deep masculine (and slightly patronizing) voices drift out lazily in the summer heat.

"-the stupidest thing."

"Yah. I heard you Dean. The first ten times you've said it."

"Well it's true!"

"Regardless, it's still our orders. And just be thankful that this is all we have to do."

"Thankful? For what Sam? That I get to watch the house of some creepy recluse who's doing God knows what in there instead of doing something more productive with my time like, oh I don't know, _finding our dad?_"

The one named Sam sighed wearily at Dean's protest and it was quite clear to me that it wasn't the first time he had heard the complaint.

I immediately had known that the "creepy recluse" that Dean had aforementioned was more than likely me and it ruffled my feathers that he thought me creepy without ever having met me. I may not be on par with modern human protocol, but even I know it is deemed "creepy" to be watching someone undetected in their home.

Jimmy would like to mention that as I was watching them watch me; social protocol no longer can be applied to the situation. I'm starting to worry about the ever increasing unspoken rules that humans come up with.

"_Thankful_ that you didn't end up getting _fired_ Dean," Sam intoned seriously, obviously the voice of reason between the two men.

I had then used my well honed _eavesdropping_ skills that I have acquired through many centuries of listening in on my brothers' conversations (which Jimmy has informed me is nothing to be proud of; which I disregarded) to get a better view inside the car, but still staying out of sight myself.

The two brothers sitting in the Impala looked quite different from one another. The man slouched behind the wheel pouting, which I deduced as Dean, was a couple inches shorter than the other man, Sam, with nice, broad shoulders and close cropped dirty blond hair that was carefully gelled. He had a firm jaw with a slight stubble and full lips. What really caught my attention were his eyes. They fairly sparkled in the afternoon light streaming in through the windshield.

He began to shift uncomfortably in his chair under the quelling glare of the giant sitting next to him, which is all I really noticed about Sam. That and his rather long brown hair and expressively large forehead.

"They wouldn't _fire_ me, Sammy," Dean said, instantly contrite. "I'm one of their top hunters for fuck's sake!" Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, disregarding Dean and turning his attention back to the house.

"Are we even sure anyone lives in this ol' tome?" Dean groused, eyeballing the house along Sam. "We've been sittin' here for _hours_ and we still haven't seen hide or hair of _anyone_!"

"Supposedly," Sam muttered as he grabbed a packet of papers that had been set aside on the dashboard. He flipped though a few pages, giving them only a sparring glance before gazing back at the house with slight frustration. "This house has had many reports on unknown flashes of light-"

"Wait like… UFO lights or something?" Dean interrupted, a crooked smirk lighting his face in interest.

"I don't know, Dean," Sam sighed, pulling that exasperated face that I notice he wears quite frequently. "All it says in the reports is that some citizens from the nearest town have witnessed "blinding white lights filling the woods". Apparently, it has only happened a handful of times and every time it has happened at night. There's also been disappearances in these woods; campers and hikers, etcetera, and strange people frequently showing up in town and making toward this house."

"So there's definitely something going down here," affirmed Dean. Sam nodded slowly, eyes still glued to the house.

"One man, Raphael Novak, lives here. Well he owns the house at least, but I don't see any cars or anything," Sam observed thoughtfully.

I had wanted to interject at the time that cars were unnecessary when one had wings, but that would have compromised my position so I stayed quiet and continued listening to the highly interesting conversation before me. It was quite enjoyable learning experience listening to humans, which might be why I can no longer stop. My "information gatherings" (as I so fondly refer to them as) or "being a nosy busybody who is likely to get caught one day and be in deep shit" (as Jimmy is so fond of saying) is a hobby that has become a sort of obsession lately. Though really I see no difference than if I were watching a television. (We don't have one, but Jimmy has told me about them and Gabriel has mentioned watching something called a "Busty Asian Beauty" on these televisions.)

"No one's home? Excellent! Let's go in there and check out the digs!" Dean exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together, pleased to be doing something aside from sitting in a car all day, I suppose.

"Can't," Sam instantly dismissed with a quick glance at his cell phone. "We still have to go meet up with Bobby. We don't have time to break in today."

"Ah well," Dean sighed "We'll do it tomorrow then. Let's stop at a diner or somethin' first. All this waitin' around bullshit made me hungry."

I had to fly off quickly as Dean put the car in drive and nearly ran me over. I went back to the house to inform Jimmy of our future break in.

Jimmy was not as pleased with this as I was.

"They're going to _break in_?" he all but yelled in my face.

"Yes," I affirmed. We were in the library at the time and I was researching through several books to find out what to do in case someone was planning on entering unauthorized jurisdiction on someone else's property. Oddly enough, I was coming up empty handed.

Jimmy stared at me, mouth gaping open in disbelief as he floundered for a moment. "Castiel, this is bad! What if they come in and kill you? Or take you hostage?"

"A mere human could not keep me hostage or kill me, Jimmy. I am an angel of the Lord," I informed him. It slightly irks me how overprotective Jimmy can be when there is any sort of danger to me. I get enough of that with my brothers as is. But I know they are concerned for me because they care (well I know Jimmy cares, it's hard to tell with my brothers) no matter how unwarranted the feeling is. "They would need to know the appropriate rituals for such actions and I have already confirmed that they know nothing about me or the fact that I inhabit this building. Or about angels at all really. Dean seems to have little to no faith in anything heavenly at all in fact."

That was another thing I immediately took notice in Dean. Besides his unwavering loyalty towards his small family and need to protect and save as many souls as he can, he had no faith. Funny considering what a righteous man he is.

Jimmy groaned and put his transparent head into his transparent hands. "That doesn't' mean you should be encouraging this, Castiel," he argued, head still in hands. "What those two are doing-"

"Dean and Sam."

"What?"

"Dean and Sam. That is their names," I explained. "And they are brothers and partners. Ironically enough, they both work at the same company as my own brothers. In fact, I believe that it was Dean who instigated that bruise on Zachariah's pride. Dean was complaining about his punishment for quite a while. It is, in fact, why they are here watching the house. There have been reports of flashed of light and disappearing humans in the vicinity."

"Have you been reading their minds? What did I tell you about that-!"

"The company has become suspicious," I went on, not so subtly ignoring Jimmy's ongoing rant on my "unhealthy habits". "I'm positive my brothers have no knowledge of the company's involvement in this house otherwise I would have heard from them by now. And the company is unaware of Raphael's involvement."

"Well that was the reason why he was the one that bought it, isn't it? Because he's the only one besides Gabriel that is not involved with ?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes."

"So… why haven't you told anyone about your mutual stalkers yet?"

"It is not of import."

"Not… not of import?" Jimmy gaped in disbelief. "Castiel! This is of _great_ import!"

"I'm going to show my brothers that I _can_ handle this, Jimmy," I said, gazing at him steadily. He looked away as my stare continued. "Once I've dealt with this situation, they'll have no choice but to accept that I am useful and can help them. Maybe then I'll be able to get out of this house."

Jimmy stared at me, too shocked to say anything for a moment before the worry crept back onto his face.

"But this Castiel?" he asked, eyes pleading. "I get the feeling that…. This may be too big even for you."

"I do not understand Jimmy. You informed me that to get through to my brothers I would have to prove my self-worth. Is that not what I am attempting to do?"

"Well yes, but-" he seemed to struggle for a moment then sighed heavily. "Oh all right. Just….just be careful about this okay? I have a _really_ bad feeling about this entire situation."

"You generally profuse to such a feeling often Jimmy."

He sighed again, sagging heavily for a transparent being.

"I know. And look at where it got me."

**Castiel**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does anyone else picture Castiel finger quoting when he quotes things? I do- all the time.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS! If I did then Castiel would be doing more finger quotes.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean Winchester- Log on**

So had a pretty good weekend. Taped the latest episode of Dr. Sexy, kicked back with a six pack at Bobby's, got some hot chick's phone number at some bar in town; oh and- _found out that flying winged douche bags control the universe._

I suppose I should have seen it coming. I mean, why not? Just last week I remember telling Sam that there was no way there were angels and there was no way there was a god. Just goes to show that the universe likes to shove things in my face. And I mean that quite literally. Maybe I do need a therapist. God knows, there is just so much a man can take.

One minute, me and Sammy are doing the routine break in on that stupid house we've been watching and the next thing I know, I'm facing some weirdo in a suit and trench coat. I mean, who the hell wears a freakin' trench coat inside their own house _in the middle of summer? _

The entire situation was awkward. And the sad part is I can't even seem to get away from the guy… angel… shit.

"I believe you are trespassing," a gruff voice spoke behind me. And I mean _right _behind me.

Sam and I had already gotten in the house without getting busted. Really, I should have known. The door had been unlocked and everything. All that was missing was the plate of cookies with a note saying 'Welcome to my home! Feel free to look around for a bit! Oh and I'll be watching you the entire time, by the way, so just relax like you normally would in such a situation.' Cuz you know this happens like every other day in my life.

The furniture and rooms all had three things in common- old, clean, and expensive. The grandeur of the place was staggering, especially to a guy who lives in dirty motel rooms mostly. But the place had a… empty feel to it as if no one had actually lived there; which is why we found the situation so unexpected.

"Jesus-!" I gasped as I had whirled around. I hadn't even heard the guy and he was practically breathing down my neck! I heard Sam's gasp too, but at that point I couldn't keep my eyes off the dark haired stranger for two reasons: one, his eyes seriously have this intense hypnotizing quality about them. Like when you know you're not supposed to, but you stare at the sun anyways so you can see the spots erupt when you finally close them. So when I blinked my eyes I was seeing imprints of the guy's bright blue eyes behind my lids. And two, I had a sword in my face.

"Uh," I said smartly.

"What is your purpose here," he spoke again, eyes never wavering from my face. It surprised me that such a deep, gravelly voice was coming outta this little guy.

"Um."

Finally, Sam came to my rescue. Approaching us cautiously, he said, "Look, we just wanted to talk to the owner of the house, but no one was answering and the door was unlocked so-"

Sammy always did come up with the best lies under pressure. Not as good as me of course, but still.

The man finally broke eye contact with me to quickly glance at Sam, but it was only for a fleeting second and then his eyes were back on me. It was odd, but the only thought really going on in my mind was _Wow, this guy ever blink?_

"You are lying," the man deadpanned, looking for all intents as if he were staring right into my soul. And now that I think about it- he probably was. And it was unnerving that I had no clue from his expression if he was liking what he was seeing or not.

All I could hear in the silence that followed the man's accusation was the sound of my racing heart. Who exactly did this guy think he was? I really wished he would blink and break the tension or something but it just kept right on building until I was actually fidgeting under his stare.

"Castiel! What the hell are you doing?"

I couldn't see who it was that had yelled at my staring contest opponent (as you see my mobility was greatly hindered from the fucking _sword_ at my throat) but they sounded mad as hell.

Castiel? What the hell sort of name was that?

Well anyway, _Castiel_ FINALLY looked away to stare at whoever it was yelling at him. He crinkled his brow a little in what I assumed was a frown, but what could easily have been indigestion for all I knew. It was hard to tell, the guy had such an impassive face.

"Jimmy?" he deadpanned in a (moderately) shocked tone. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well I _was _going to check in on you and make sure you weren't up to anything stupid in my absence. It's good to know that you _clearly _have everything well in hand!" the man (Jimmy?) said exasperatedly. "We talked about this buddy! No assaulting guests in the house!"

Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion and gave a suspicious glance from the corner of his eyes towards me. "You talked about it, I listened," he said belligerently. I heard Jimmy sigh. "You have told me to no longer read their minds, so I must speak to them directly to find out what they hope to gain by watching me and breaking into this house."

There were _so_ many things messed up with that statement that I didn't even know what to be most offended about. And just as I had worked up enough indignation, both Sam and I spoke-

"Whattaya mean 'read their minds'?"

"How did you know we were watching you?"

Castiel's head tilted a little more as he stared at me fully at his uncomfortable distance (or lack thereof.) I was disappointed to note that the sword hadn't move an inch.

"The two of you have not been necessarily discrete in your observations the past two weeks," he said steadily. "And you in particular Dean speak and think very loudly and without consideration of your situation and surroundings."

My eyes furrowed. "How the hell do you know my name?"

"As I said, the two of you are quite loud-"

"A-dadahdahdah! Now hold on a minute!" I said while waving my hands impatiently. "Have you been watching _us _watch _you_?"

He nodded, clearly pleased to be understood at last.

"Come on man! That's messed up!" I yelled. Castiel lowered his head in a level two confused head tilt. I now see this is his trademark look, much like my Sexy Winchester Smolder™ (Able to knock out three girls at once!) and Sam's not so sexy Bitch Face of Extreme Exasperation™ or of Constipation™ (Able to put even Dean at his most annoying in his place!) "You can't just go around watching people! It's an invasion of privacy!"

Castiel stared at me bemusedly.

"Um Dean? That's exactly what we were doing," Sam bitched.

"I see, I apologize. I was unaware that I was breaching a social faux pas. I'll take care with how I observe intruders in the future," Castiel dead panned.

"Good. See that you do," I said with a nod.

"What are you talking about unaware? I told like a million times that what you were doing was wrong!" said Jimmy with a huff. He was universally ignored.

Finally lowering the medieval looking sword from my face, Castiel said while looking a little lost, "Well you two are clearly not any harm. Not that it matters as I am an Angel of the Lord and no mortal could physically do any damage."

"Excuse me?" It's like I keep waiting for the dude to stop speaking crazy, but he keeps putting me off guard with something new to choke on.

"Um Castiel, maybe you should keep the angel-eh usiness-bay on the down low," the voice said hastily, hindering the situation even more with the failed Pig Latin. I spun around to see the body connected to the voice now that my mobility has opened up. The body was in fact see-through and ghostly. Doesn't even slow me down. I'll worry more about meddlesome ghosts after I find out what sort of crazy pills Mr. Blue-Eyed-Wonder is taking.

"Jimmy, though as an _Angel of the Lord_, I know every spoken and unspoken language in the world, I am unfamiliar with the one are speaking. Nor am I familiar with a 'down low'," Castiel said in all seriousness.

The ghost guy (who I was beginning to pity) ghost-face palmed and merely shook his head, groaning, "Good God, just stop _talking_!"

Both Sam and I shared a loaded look, nodded to each other, and focused our attention back to the odd pair in front of us. It was time to get some answers.

"All right, Huggy Bear," I said to Castiel who was looking slightly indignant at Jimmy. He glanced at me with a fleeting confused look before his face melted seamlessly back into its passive state. "What the _hell_ are you going on about? There are _no_ such things as angels. Trust me, in my line of work, I'd have known by now."

In what was slowly getting on my nerves, Castiel cocked his head to the side and took another step towards me (as if we weren't already nose to nose as it was) and gave me a piercing stare. A chill ran down my spine, I couldn't be sure but it was like he was trying to get an x-ray read on me. I instantly decided that I hated the feeling and glared back at him as defiantly as possibly.

"Angels exist Dean," he spoke slowly, as if he was explaining this to a six-year-old. "As does God." Jimmy hissed in the background.

"Yah right, Saint Michael," I sneered. "Try again. What are you? Demon? Shape shifter? A crazy nutcase runaway from the psych ward?"

"I am Castiel. Michael is my brother," Castiel responded passively.

I was seriously beginning to lose my already thinned patience at this point. It's like the guy was direct and misleading at the same time and it just resulted in giving a big old migraine.

"What. Are. You," I said around gritted teeth.

Castiel's eyes narrowed slightly as he kept looking at me as if I were a puzzle he just couldn't solve.

"Everything I have said so far is true," he said. "My name is Castiel, I am an angel, and this house belongs to my brothers."

"Get the hell out of here," I growled. "There is _no_ such thing!"

His eyes widened in something akin to wonder and then abruptly hardened. Not giving up an inch, he said, "This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

Tired of this creep and all this crap, I let reason fly out the fucking window and pulled my fist back. Before anyone could stop me, I punched him straight in the face.

I immediately recoiled and clutched my fist to my chest with a cry of pain. It felt like I'd just punched a marble statue. Castiel stared down on me in concern as I was bent over in pain. The son of a bitch wasn't even fazed.

Okay, yah, so maybe that wasn't exactly normal, but that still didn't mean that the wacko was a legit celestial being right?

"I believe that a demonstration is in order," Castiel said solemnly.

Before anyone could even move, the lights began flickering and a rush of wind blew about the room, sending loose paper everywhere. Sparks flew as all the light bulbs in the vicinity gave out one by one and spontaneous lightning streaked across the windows from outside as storm clouds swarmed out of thin air.

I looked back at Castiel and his eyes had not left my face. We continued staring at one another as the chaos flew around the room. I heard Sam's shout, but couldn't understand what he had said, couldn't look away. I was so focused on that electric, hypnotizing stare that it took me a moment to notice the shadow of enormous wings sprouting from Castiel's back across the high walls and ceiling.

Even I'm having a hard time explaining this one.

**Log Off**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys... I am so sorry for the wait. My lap top got a virus and went dead on me and it took forever to get it back, but it's back! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS! If I did Cas wouldn't be in the psych ward right now and Lucifer would be singing more Stairway to Heaven.  
><strong>


End file.
